<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Star-Tear Disease I Tsukishima Kei x Yamaguchi Tadashi by himiiare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543361">Star-Tear Disease I Tsukishima Kei x Yamaguchi Tadashi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/himiiare/pseuds/himiiare'>himiiare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>{Fictional Diseases x Haikyuu} AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Heavy Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Other, Rejection, Star-Tear Disease, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:23:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/himiiare/pseuds/himiiare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were best friends since their early days, always supporting each other. Their friendship was deep, over those years Yamaguchi started to develop romantic feelings for the tall blonde middle blocker, one day Tadashi confessed to the lanky megane. It didn’t turn out to be what Tadashi thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio &amp; Tsukishima Kei &amp; Yachi Hitoka &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei &amp; Yachi Hitoka &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>{Fictional Diseases x Haikyuu} AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Star-Tear Disease I Tsukishima Kei x Yamaguchi Tadashi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A fantastical, if not unbelievable, condition that people get when they are in love with someone who doesn’t love them back. unrequited love. if the symptoms are severe, or the case is extremely serious, the photoreceptors in the patient’s eye will eventually cease to function, and the person will go colorblind. This is because the stars that fall take the color from those receptors for themselves. and in very severe cases, the person will experience memory loss.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were best friends since their early days, always supporting each other. Their friendship was deep, over those years Yamaguchi started to develop romantic feelings for the tall blonde middle blocker, one day Tadashi confessed to the lanky megane. It didn’t turn out to be what Tadashi thought.</p><p> </p><p>It was a crisp Monday evening, Tsukishima was walking down a familiar road in the Miyagi prefecture, one him and Yamaguchi walked down often.  “Uhh, Tsukki… You really came out here, huh…” Yamaguchi said trailing behind the tall middle blocker, 'someone' had left a confession note in Tsukishima’s shoe cubby hole at Karasuno High. It was Tadashi, but Tsukishima didn’t know, so he made the green haired boy tag along even when the pinch server refused.</p><p>Tsukishima looked around, he clicked his tongue. “Nobody’s even here. Well come on, let’s go Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima clicked his tongue again and swung around to walk in the other direction when the green haired pinch server stopped him.</p><p>“Tsukki, I ha… I have to tell y-you something.” Tadashi fiddled with his shirt, fumbling his words. He looked at the beautiful petty middle blocker that he fell in love with. “T-Tsukki. It wa… s’me, I was the one who wanted to m-meet you out here.” Tsukishima looked at his friend with horror, Tsukishima wasn't open about his gender to Yamaguchi but he still took his chances with the petty megane. The green haired boy could feel tears form at the sides of his eyes.”G-gomen T-Tsukki…” Yamaguchi’s voice broke, backing away from his best friend. Tsukishima stood there, his eyes flung open, he stumbled away from his friend. There were tiny stars forming in Tadashi’s eyes, they were quickly wiped away by the freckled hands that belonged to Yamaguchi.</p><p>Tsukishima and Yamaguchi didn’t walk to school together the next day, it was weird for the two of them to be separated. Tadashi always stuck to Kei like glue, that day the pinch server was walking to school with Yachi Hitoka, the blonde manager was also a close friend of Tadashi's. “Yamaguchi, It’ll be okay.” Yachi knew of his crush on the tall middle blocker, “ we’ll talk to Tsukishima later, okay? So don’t worry about something that hasn’t happened yet, he hasn’t rejected you yet nor has he flat out told you he hates you.” Tadashi flicked his eyes over at his friend with a grateful warm feel to it. Yachi was always there to cheer up her peers, like back when Kageyama lost his best friend. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>There wasn’t any volleyball practice that day, due to the incident last year, the Boys’ Volleyball team barely held any practices anymore. Ever since they lost Hinata to the Hanahaki disease, the team couldn’t function properly, most of them wanted to return to volleyvall but they didn't have their setter Kageyama and they couldn't lean on Sugawara due to his graduation. Ennoshita, the current captain of the team tried to keep everyone together but the team slowly fell apart. All of the hard work that the past third years did, gone, <strong>wasted</strong>. Ukai left the team after they started to fall apart, he couldn’t bear to see how much pain they were feeling, Takeda stayed around until the last member left. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Yachi and Yamaguchi were reminiscing about what had happened in the past few months, the two of them were going to be in their third year soon along with Kageyama and Tsukishima. Yamaguchi could feel tears forming at the corners of his eyes, he quickly dried them with his hand. “Hey! Tadashi, don’t get all teary eyed with me now.” Yachi said, startling the green haired male. Tadashi smiled back, the little comfort he could give his concerned friend.  </p><p>Tadashi tried to talk to Tsukishima that day, it was virtually impossible. Kei kept dodging the green haired boy, he caught a glimpse of Kei's face. He was horrified. Even when Yachi tried to stop him Tsukishima just walked on past due to his mental and slight physical strength.  <em>It’s useless</em>, the pinch server thought to himself. This time he couldn’t hold in the tears that were falling, he noticed that they looked like stars. Yamaguchi blinked, <em>was he going crazy? The colour of the world left his eyes, he couldn’t see any bright beautiful colours. He could only see black, gray and white. Maybe if he slept it off,</em> Tadashi shrugged it off and diagnosed it to be symptoms from the stress and hurt he was feeling. was walking in the school halls. <em>It was different without <strong>colour.</strong></em></p><p>When Tadashi finally got home after a stressful day he immediately went to his room, <em>there aren't any assignments due soon</em> he thought to himself. “Tadashi, is Tsukki with you?” His mother called, he winced at the mention of the lanky middle blocker. He thought up an excuse to tell his mother. </p><p>“No, he wanted to stay at home today.” He winced again, he hated <em>lying</em>. He rushed up to his room on the second floor, hurriedly changed his clothes then flopped on his bed. He quickly entered into the sleeping state, maybe he was more <em>tired</em> than he thought. Tadashi didn’t dream of anything vital no dreams just black, he just woke up. He looked at his phone and it read, <em>3:00 am</em>.</p><p>Tadashi had great difficulty with finding his uniform, everything around him looked like a black, gray and white blur. He stumbled over something he thought was short, but was actually higher than he thought. <em>Thud Thud Thud</em>. Is what could be heard from the floor below. “Tadashi? Are you alright,” a shout could be heard from the floor below.</p><p>“I’m alright,” the green haired boy called back. After a few minutes of struggling Yamaguchi finally got all of his stuff together, Tadashi wasn’t so sure if what he grabbed were the right things. His daily life for the next few days was: <em>try</em> to get his stuff ready, <em>try</em> to eat, <em>try</em> to do everything. Just <em>try</em>. It was difficult.</p><p>His routine was the same for a whole week until…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ding</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>A notification on his phone.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------</p><p>ᵀˢᵘᵏᵏⁱ.ᴷᵉⁱ</p><p>Tadashi, I need to talk to you about something.</p><p>ᴳᵘᶜʰⁱ.ᴰᵃˢʰⁱ</p><p>Oh, alright.</p><p>ᵀˢᵘᵏᵏⁱ.ᴷᵉⁱ</p><p>Okay, meet you at the Sakanoshita store at 7:00 pm.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------</p><p>Tadashi rushed to get a nice outfit on (at least he tried as hard as he could with monotone vision), he lived a ways off from the Sakanoshita store. He ran as fast as he could. <em>Maybe this was it</em>. The green haired pich server thought. He could see Tsukishima in his range, he heard him click his tongue. “Yamaguchi, I was thinking about what you said… How you…” the freckled face nodded with enthusiasm. “Look Tadashi, don’t take this to heart but. I'm straight.” The pinch server's face turned pale, he had hoped that Tsukki would love him back. </p><p>“A-ah, r-right.. O-of cou-course Tsu-Tsukki..” Yamaguchi stuttered, <em>he was so stupid, he thought that someone like him would return his feelings. I'm just a faggot, Stupid, stupid, stupid.</em> He repeated to himself over and over again, <em>how stupid am I, Fucking idiot!</em> He could feel the tears that he was holding back for days flowing down his face. The tears burned his already flushed face, the more he tried to wipe them away the more his skin got irriated. </p><p>“Tadashi, you’re crying stars.” Tsukishima's voice was slurred. His whole world was spinning, he was getting dizzy. He could feel a faint voice calling out to him. The last he would ever remember would be his body hitting the cold concrete head first, blood surronding his head and Coach Ukai calling an ambulance.</p><p>The ambulance was too late. He was announced dead on the spot.</p><p>"T-Tadashi... I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to end up like this." Tsukishima said tears flowing down his face, "I'm so sorry, I should have been more careful... I'm.. I should have caught you. I'm sorry Tadashi, please... Please come back... Yamaguchi. Please, even though I can't love you I didn't want you to leave me. What am I, am idiot.. he is...isn't c..coming back.. oh Tadashi, G-goodbye... Goodbye forever Tadashi... I'll miss you. "</p><p>Tadashi Yamaguchi never came back to the world of the living, he was left in a state of unconsciousness when he fell to the ground that day. Those cold, emotional words, those were the last words the two shared.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I tried to make this more emotional, but failed. So yeah.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>